


Movember

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Facial Shaving, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: In the light of Movember, Maverick decides to grow a moustache to support charity, Fabio does not agree
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Movember

"What the hell is that?" Fabio asks.

He's just slipped past Mavericks door in the hotel.

"What's what?"

"That," Fabio asks and points to him while walking up closer," on your upper-lip."

"Oh, that is the beginning of a moustache." he says and smiles.

"You forgot to shave?"

"No, I'm letting it grow."

"No, you're not." Fabio says.

"Yes I am and you can't tell me what to do." Mave laughs.

"I don't like it, I'm not kissing you with that there."

"So you won't kiss me for a while month?"

"Is this a statement?" Fabio asks.

"Yes, ever heard of Movember?"

"I....oh, yes actually I have, well, in that case, I guess I'll suffer too then."

"Really? No kiss until December first?" Mave asks and comes closer, leaning in but Fabio leans back, arms snake around his waist to pull him close but Fabio places his on Mave's shoulders and pushes him back.

"Come on, one kiss!" Mave laughs.

"No....."

Fabio is being backed up against the wall and Mave manages to press his lips against his skin where his shoulder meets his neck and Fabio shivers when the short prickly hairs make contact with his skin making him laugh. Mave moves back and looks at him with a pout but Fabio just shakes his head and moves away.

During the race weekend, it's not that difficult to avoid kissing because they don't spend much time together and when they are together, Fabio sticks to no kissing much to Mave's dismay but both hold their ground until they arrive at Fabio's house and they are together 24/7. It takes all but two whole days before Fabio gives in, allowing Mave to kiss him every now and then but always short and quick, especially not since with every day that goes by, the moustache gets thicker and more prominently and when they are sitting on the couch one evening, Fabio just can't help but stare at it.

"Stop staring at my moustache." Mave says, throwing a pillow at him.

"I can't help it! It's....it's huge."

"It's not huge." Mave says and rolls his eyes.

"But it's looks huge," Fabio says and reaches out, touching it," it feels bushy too, it really doesn't suit you."

"Just a couple of days longer, babe."

Fabio can't wait for that 'couple of days' to be done and on the morning of December first, Mave wakes up and sleepily stumbles out of bed, only to be manhandled on a chair and before he knows what is happening, his wrists are bound together by something, releasing an oof when someone, Fabio, lands on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Mave asks.

"It's December 1st, that is going off."

"Right, just let me wake up first with coffee and breakfast before I skin myself."

"I'll do it."

"What?"

Mave's eyes open wide and he sees to his horror Fabio holds a spray can of shaving cream and a razor in his hand, towel around his neck.

"Now wait, I don't know...." Mave moves his arms, trying to get away but he can't.

"Don't worry, I've been shaving myself for years, I know what I'm doing."

"I swear to god if you draw blood....."

"Shush, now sit still."

Fabio first trims the moustache a bit before he fishes out a bottle of shaving oil and drips something on it.

"You really know what you're doing." Mave says a bit amazed.

"I might have looked it up, I don't want to hurt you." he smiles.

Grabbing a razor he shaves the hairs shorter and lastly, he applies some shaving cream on the stubbles and picks up the razor, Mave's eyes going to the sharp blades and Fabio smiles.

"Don't worry, I've never cut myself and I will be even more careful with you, trust me."

"I do." Mave says and looks at Fabio honestly.

Fabio smiles and as careful as he can, he places the razor against the skin and shaves off the short hairs before he leans back and looks at his work.

"There, all gone."

"Can you unt......"

The rest of his sentence is swallowed by Fabio who kisses him deeply, teeth tugging his upper lip and he smiles before he mashes their lips together again, arms wrap around his shoulders and he slides closer, moans falling from his lips when he rocks forward. Hand moving lower, he cups Mave's already hardening member, squeezing and luring a beautiful moan from the other's lips before the hand slips past the elastic of his boxers and curls his fingers around it. His other hand slips in Mave's hairs and he pulls his head back, exposing a long neck he starts to kiss and nip.

"Untie me." Mave says, voice sounding strangled.

"I kinda like having you at my mercy." Fabio smirks.

Sliding off his lap, his fingers curls around the elastic band of his boxers and he pulls it off of him, cock springing free and standing up, Fabio smiles and leans down, licking a stripe up with his tongue from base to tip before he wraps his lips around the tip and sucks hard.

"Fabio please...."

Fabio just looks at him through his eyelashes, letting a hand move inside his joggers and backwards, Mave doesn't need to ask what he is doing, movement and expression on the youngers face saying enough to know he is working himself open, cock twitching with the thought of being inside the younger, feeling always amazing.

When Fabio is done and stands up, he pushes his joggers down and steps out of them, Mave seeing he is also rock hard before he straddles him, fingers taking his cock and sinking down on it slowly until he is inside him fully.

"Fuck...."

Fabio closes his eyes, forehead resting against Mave's and he slowly starts to rock back and forth, moans and whimpers filling the room and he wishes he had his hands free to roam that beautiful skin of the Frenchman. Just when he is thinking it, Fabio moves a hand behind Mave's back and pulls a string releasing Mave's hands and they instantly wrap around him, slipping underneath his shirt and caressing up and down his sides before they sink lower and cupping his ass cheeks, pulling him against him with ever rock upwards. It doesn't take very long for both to explode, Fabio's body shuddering in his arms and his hands move up and down his back, hearing Fabio groan.

Without words, Mave stands up, Fabio's legs wrapping around his waist and he lies him down on the bed, the Frenchman nestling closer against his lover while Mave pulls him closer, pressing a kiss against the top of his head before both fall back asleep.


End file.
